<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music Sounds Better by TakingOverMidnight3482</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797633">Music Sounds Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482'>TakingOverMidnight3482</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Month (April 2020) [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coran doesn't understand marshmallows, Gen, allura doesn't die but that's not the point of the fic lol, fluff month, meme city beep beep, the point is memes and fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We are NOT singing All Star," Keith said, flinging another marshmallow just for good measure.</p><p>Lance plucked it out of the air like an asshole and ate it, grinning at Keith and putting a hand on his chest like he was offended. "Keith. All Star by Smash Mouth is a CLASSIC. How dare you betray me with your hatred of it."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Month (April 2020) [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Music Sounds Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day Twenty-Two: Campfires</p><p>Imma be honest, I didn't notice that this lined up with Earth day until I was literally writing it, but I'm proud of past me for putting an outdoorsy one on Earth day.</p><p>Also I listened to Big Time Rush the whole time I wrote this. So. Light a candle, roast a marshmallow, have an actual bonfire if you have the opportunity!</p><p>Tomorrow's at the bottom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Some-"</p><p>"-BODY ONCE TOLD ME!"</p><p>Lance was promptly pelted with a flurry of marshmallows coming from various angles around the campfire. He squawked in delight, holding up his hands to cover his face. "Uncle! Uncle!"</p><p>"We are NOT singing All Star," Keith said, flinging another marshmallow just for good measure.</p><p>Lance plucked it out of the air like an asshole and ate it, grinning at Keith and putting a hand on his chest like he was offended. "Keith. All Star by Smash Mouth is a CLASSIC. How dare you betray me with your hatred of it."</p><p>Allura, ignoring him, as she probably should, turned to Hunk. "What were you going to say, Hunk?"</p><p>Hunk was trying to hold back his laughter as he nodded to the picnic table a couple yards away. "I was gonna say, someone's phone is going off back there. Pidge, I think it's your mom."</p><p>Pidge grabbed three more marshmallows from the bag at Keith's feet and bolted, shoving them into her cheeks like a chipmunk as she went to answer. Hunk sat down on the chair next to Keith and passed a roasting stick, which Keith took and handed off to Shiro.</p><p>"I've never seen contained fire like this before," Allura said as Shiro helped her situate a marshmallow on her stick. "All Earthlings do this for fun?"</p><p>Lance leaned over Hunk to grab his own stick, since no one was passing him one. He stuck out a tongue at Hunk playfully. "Anyone who can, yeah. Campfires are like, essential to growing up."</p><p>Keith hummed and stuck his marshmallow over the fire. "Especially when you live in the middle of nowhere and don't have electricity."</p><p>Silence, and he looked up with a smile on his face. "Don't give me the silent pity, assholes."</p><p>Pidge, out of nowhere, leaned over him and grabbed his roasting stick out of his hand. "Done and done," she said, dancing out of range of his grasping hand. "Sucker."</p><p>Keith accepted another stick from Hunk begrudgingly and Lance high fived Pidge as she plopped back into her seat between him and Allura. Lance plucked at his guitar and frowned at the strings. "Okay. If no one wants All Star, what am I playing?"</p><p>"<em>Any</em> classic campfire song?" Shiro answered in exasperation.</p><p>Lance looked him dead in the eyes and started plucking the strings as sarcastically as one could possibly pluck guitar strings. "Kumbayah, my Lord."</p><p>"Point."</p><p>Pidge slapped him in the knee. "The Mii song."</p><p>"The You Song?" Coran asked in confusion, watching with mild horror as his marshmallow melted off his stick and plopped into the embers of the fire, twisting into a blackened, charcoal-y blob. "Oh. My marshmallow."</p><p>Keith bit back a smile and handed Coran a new one before shooting a mock glare at Lance. "Don't you fucking d-"</p><p>The tell tale notes of the Mii song twanged over the empty field, and Lance was being hit by marshmallows again, mostly courtesy of Keith and Hunk. "Everyone's a critic," he whined, snatching several marshmallows out of the air to prevent them from falling to a grassy death. "Seriously, what am I playing?"</p><p>"Pick something," Allura said with a shrug. "I don't quite understand the reactions you're getting on – you seem good at this instrument, so I'm not sure why everyone is so appalled by the song choices."</p><p>Lance mock bowed in his chair. "Thank you, Princess. All right, hold on."</p><p>He adjusted a string, frowned, and started plucking at the chords. For a moment, the group stayed quiet, no one protesting the song choice, Allura starting to smile at the gentle melody.</p><p>"Wait…a minute…before you tell me anything how was your day?" Lance sang, a cheeky grin starting to slide across his face. "Cause I…been missing…you by my side."</p><p>"Come ON!" Pidge groaned, throwing her head back. She threw a marshmallow before Keith could. "Big Time Rush? Seriously?"</p><p>Lance chuckled and stopped singing, though his fingers kept tugging out the tune of the song. "Seriously. They were super underrated because of the Jonas Brothers. No hate on them, of course, they're the bomb, but everyone slept on Elevate."</p><p>"The song or the album?" Hunk wondered.</p><p>Keith put a head in his hand, staring at his burnt marshmallow like it might hold the answers to the universe. "Both."</p><p>Lance's guitar stopped abruptly and the group fell silent, staring at Keith until he looked up, realized <em>everyone</em> was staring at him, and squeaked. "James was HOT, okay? SUE ME!"</p><p>The guitar started up immediately, Lance's grin growing wide as he started in on "Love Me Love Me." "Wow, Keith, didn't know you had a thing for the most obvious member of the group. I was a Logan fan myself."</p><p>"They're real people," Shiro said in exasperation.</p><p>"We can still appreciate aesthetic, <em>Dad</em>," Lance taunted. He stopped playing to appease the group, still chuckling, and took a s'more from Hunk gratefully.</p><p>Allura eyed the treat as it passed hands. "What is that?"</p><p>Lance paused, looking between her and the dessert. "A s'more? Oh my god, someone make her one ASAP, you'll love this. It's marshmallow, chocolate, and graham cracker."</p><p>Hunk went to work immediately. Coran watched as his third marshmallow hit the ground of the fire and sighed. "I really don't know how you lot keep this from falling off the stick. I can't seem to get it."</p><p>Keith snorted and handed Coran his stick, marshmallow perfectly toasted on top. "Here, trade. You can try mine."</p><p>Coran passed his roasting stick to Keith and eyed the toasted sweet at the top. "Won't it burn?" he asked, sounding incredulous.</p><p>Pidge's cheeks were full to bursting. "That's the fun part."</p><p>"Hey, wait," Lance said, leaning on his guitar. There was a smudge of chocolate on his face. "What did your mom want?"</p><p>Pidge chuckled. "Just to make sure we didn't burn the woods down. Took forever for them to grow back, so she's a little concerned. It's the botanist in her. Also she says have fun. And don't kill each other. That one was to me and Keith."</p><p>Keith flipped her off, concentrating on his marshmallow. Hunk handed over his finished s'more to Allura and she bit into it apprehensively, face melting in bliss the moment the chocolate hit her tongue. Pidge was sticking as many marshmallows as she could onto her stick (she was up to twelve and there was no end in sight), and Hunk took the opportunity to dig two new bags out of his backpack and pass them out.</p><p>Shiro, who'd had one marshmallow, leaned his head back against his seat, eyeing Lance. There was a mug of hot chocolate cupped in his hands. "Hey Lance?"</p><p>"Yes sir, Father Figure, sir?"</p><p>"Stop," Shiro chuckled. He shook his head, glancing back down at his hot chocolate. "I have a request. It's been…a long time since I heard it. If you don't mind?"</p><p>Lance's face grew serious, gentle, and he nodded, sitting up straighter and positioning his hands. "Yeah, of course dude, what is it?"</p><p>"The Campfire Song Song."</p><p>Shiro shrieked as Keith dumped the bag of marshmallows over his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tomorrow's fic: Flirting, Legends of Tomorrow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>